What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?
by CrazyJMB
Summary: A psycho calls Casey and has a conversation w/ her which loosely resembles apects of the opening scene of Scream. My first story!
1. Chapter 1

Casey: "Hello?"

Mysterious voice: "Hello, what's your name?"

Casey: "Why do you want to know my name?"

Mysterious voice: "No reason just curious"

Casey: "I don't think so"

Mysterious voice: "Come on, your not being very friendly"

Casey: "I think you have the wrong number"

Mysterious voice: "I don't think so, Casey!"

Casey: "Who is this? Derek is that you?"

Mysterious voice: "What's your favorite scary movie?"

Casey: "Derek if that's you, you're a dead man"

Mysterious voice: "Who is this Derek you speak of?"

Casey: "Ok I know it's you Derek. Give it up, you're so immature"

Derek: "Hey Space Case. Who are talking to?"

Mysterious voice: "You haven't answered my question: What's your favorite scary movie?"

Casey: "Nobody Derek. Get lost!"

Mysterious voice: "Is that Derek you were yelling at?"

Casey: "None of your business, now if I'm going to hang up. I'm calling the cops if you ever call again"

(Casey hangs up)

(Phone rings)

Casey: "Hello"

Mysterious voice: "Listen here bitch, you hang up on me again and I'll cut you like a pig. But don't worry you won't be the first. Right Lizzie?"

Lizzie: "Casey!"

Casey: "You better not do anything to Lizzie or I'll kill you"

Mysterious voice: "You're not in any position to make the threats. I want to play a game. If you win, Lizzie will be waiting for you unharmed. Lose, well…use your imagination"

Casey: "What's the game?"

Mysterious voice: "Well from my first question, you get infer that I enjoy scary movies. I will ask you a series of questions. Feel free to consult Eric or Derek or whatever that guy's name is. But you have to give me the final answer. First let's warm up: what's your favorite scary movie?"

Casey: "Well I really don't watch horror films, but if I had to pick, I'd say The Shining. Although I preferred the book"

Mysterious voice: "Impressive choice for a grade-grubbing keener. I'd never guess that movie after seeing you everyday in English class."

Casey: "What's your first question? Just give me the question so I can get Lizzie back"

Mysterious voice: "As you wish. Who was the killer in the movie Friday the 13th?"

Casey: "Derek get in here now! I need you're help!"

Derek: "Where's the fire Space Case? Your still on the phone with nobody?"

Casey: "Some psycho is on the phone and has Lizzie right now. He's asking me questions on horror films. If I don't get them right then… then I don't even want to think about it".

Derek: "Ok Casey, what's the question? And for the record, I'm doing this for Lizzie. Put him on speaker"

Casey: "Who was the killer in Friday the 13th?"

Derek: "Jason! Oh wait, never mind. That guy's tricky; it was Mrs. Voorhees in the original".

Casey: "Mrs. Voorhees!"

Mysterious Voice: "Very good. You either thought carefully or saw Scream. Question two: Who directed the movie Halloween?"

Derek: "Which one?"

Mysterious Voice: "Good catch. The original 1978 version"

Derek: "John Carpenter"

Casey: "John Carpenter!"

Mysterious Voice: "Very good. You're doing quite well! Question 3: name two horror films that were parodied in the movie: Scary Movie?"

Derek: Scream and I Know What You Did Last Summer.

Casey: Scream and I Know What You Did Last Summer.

Mysterious Voice: "Excellent. Only two more questions until you get your precious Lizzie back. Question 4: Which character, not named Michael Myers, appeared in the most Halloween films?"

Derek: "I guess it would be Dr. Loomis. He appeared in 1,2,4,5,6, and the remake".

Casey: Dr. Loomis!

Mysterious Voice: "Correct! Very good, only one more question. What's my favorite scary movie?"

Derek: "Scream would be the obvious choice since this whole conversion is loosely based on the opening scene of Scream. But it could easily be Halloween since there were 2 questions based on it. Your call, Space Case".

Mysterious Voice: "I need an answer"

Casey: "Scream!"

Mysterious Voice: "I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer. My favorite Scary Movie is Nightmare on Elm Street. However, I'm feeling generous! Bonus round!"

Derek: "Hey man that was a trick. There was no way she could have guessed Nightmare on Elm Street"

Mysterious Voice: "Not my problem. Now for the final round, I won't ask a question. Instead you will star in your own horror movie. But first, Derek please leave the room for a minute. This message is for Casey only"

Derek: "Fine I'm gone. I'm going to my room"

(Derek just moved a foot and stood still)

Mysterious Voice: "Derek? You are still in Casey's room. You barely moved!"

(Derek than started stomping out the door and then tiptoed back to into Casey's room)

Mysterious Voice: "Nice try Derek. I saw you tip-toe back!"

Derek: "How did you?"

Mysterious Voice: "That's not important now, is it? Leave, I'll tell Casey to call you when you return".

Casey: "Ok what?"

Mysterious Voice: "Under your pillow you will find a knife. If resembles the one Michael Myers carries around. Now you have to make a choice: do you want Derek to live through this or Lizzie. Bring Derek back to your room and choose carefully"

Casey: "No please don't"

Mysterious Voice: "What's it going to be? Refusal to cooperate could result in nobody living, including you!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Casey: "Please no there has to be another way! Come on anything but this!"

Mysterious Voice: "No sorry! Case there is no other way. Derek or Lizzie, make your choice!"

Casey: "Who are you?"

Mysterious Voice: "Not important right now. Call Derek back. I know what you're choice will be. I will enjoy watching him die!"

Casey: "Derek come in here now!"

Mysterious Voice: "Where is your stepbrother?"

Casey: "I don't know. Let me check his room"

Mysterious Voice: "Is he there?"

Casey: "No, I don't know where he went"

Mysterious Voice: "I guess it's game over Case. Any last words for Lizzie?"

Casey: "NO!! Please there has to be another way"

Mysterious Voice: "Fine I'm feeling generous. Go back to your room and pick up the knife"

Casey: "What do you want me to do with it?"

Mysterious Voice: "Put it away. We don't need it any more"

Casey: "Ok now what?"

Mysterious Voice: "I want you to go to the park and I want you to sit on the bench under the large oak tree. You know which one I'm talking about. I'll bring Lizzie. If you win the game, you'll both escape unharmed".

Casey: "Ok I'll be right there"

Mysterious Voice: "Good".

(Casey heads over to the park just like the guy on the phone said. She is startled to find Derek on the bench waiting for her)

Casey: "Derek why are you here? Why did you leave?"

Derek: "I received a text message from him when I was waited for you. He said to meet him here or else".

Casey: "Do you think he's going to show or is this just another game? Just something to mess with our heads?"

(Someone with the Halloween costume from Scream arrives)

Mysterious Voice: "Hi Derek. Hi Casey. Are you ready for my final game".

Casey: "Where's Lizzie"

Mysterious Voice: "She's on her way home. She was just the bait. You two are the ones I really wanted".

Derek: "Why us?"

Casey: "What was that whole choose between Lizzie and Derek thing about?"

Mysterious Voice: "Oh that! That was just to put you in the right mindset. That was just to mess with you're head. Well, I guess since there it's just us, I can reveal myself"

(He takes off his mask)

Casey: "Max? I can't believe it's you?"

Max: "Yes Casey it is I who led you here. Last month you dumped me after we won the state championship. Do you know how humiliating it was to go to the party without my girlfriend? Do you know how humiliating it was to be the school quarterback and be the one dumped? Do you know how much pain you caused me?"

Casey: "I'm sorry Max, but I had to do what I had to do. A question though: what does Derek have to do with this?"

Max: "I've seen a bunch of horror movies Casey and I've seen too many times, the heroine get away because the killer gets taken down by her friend or boyfriend or brother due to surprise. I'm not letting Derek sneak up on me to save you. He's right in front of me, exactly where I want him!"

Derek: "What do you want Max?"

Max: "I want to play a game with Casey. Derek when you sat down, fast acting custom superglue stuck to your pants and the back of your shirt. In other words, you're stuck in that position".

Derek: "Dammit he's right. I can't move"

Max: That's right. Now Casey I'm going to ask you 10 questions. For every wrong answer Derek pays. Also, Derek you can't help Casey. If you do, I will count it as a wrong answer. Get too many wrong, and he might not be alive at the end of this. Understand?".

Casey: "Yes I understand"

Max: "Good, first question: who directed the movie, "Scream".

Casey: "I don't know… John Carpenter?"

Max: "Wrong answer. Derek, I'm sorry your leg is shot. Literally!"

(Max takes out a pistol and shoots Derek in the right leg).

Max: "Question 2: Who is the killer in Halloween?"

Casey: "I know this one! Michael Myers!"

Max: "Correct! Derek you still have one good leg! Question 3: What movie features the character Sam Loomis?"

Casey: "Halloween?"

Max: "Yes, but not the answer I was looking for. I was looking for Psycho. Well Derek say bye bye to your other leg!"

(Max looks over to the bench and sees that Derek is no longer there. His shirt and pants are still attached but he isn't)

Max: Derek where are you? If you don't come out, it's game over for Casey. For good!".

Derek: "No it's game over for you Max!"

Max: What the?

(Derek, practically on one leg, swings a stick from the oak tree at Max's head. He didn't have a lot of force on it, considering he had been shot in the leg, but it was enough to startle Max. Max dropped his gun)

Casey: "Yeah that's right game over Max?"

(She picks up the gun and points it at Max)

Max: "Whoa Casey, lets be reasonable".

Casey: "Derek go call the police"

Derek: My phone is in my pants on the bench and I have a shot leg!"

Casey: Fine I'll get it. Derek, catch!"

(Casey tosses the gun to Derek and he points it at Max)

Casey: "Hello… we have a situation at the London park..."

Max: "AH!!"

(Max charges at Derek. Derek shoots Max a couple times in the chest and Max falls face down into the dirt)

Casey: "My stepbrother and I were attacked by my former boyfriend and he is currently down. My stepbrother has been shot in the leg!"

Max: Derek is the one down!  
(Max tackles Derek and they both end up on the ground. They start fighting over the gun. Derek manages to pick up the gun and toss it in Casey's direction before Max smothers him with punches. Casey quickly picks up the gun)

Max: "I wouldn't shoot if I were you!"

(Max grabs Derek and uses him to shield himself from Casey)

Derek: Shoot Casey! Aim for his head!

Casey: I don't know if I can Derek! What if I miss or worse shoot you!

Derek: Just shoot! I trust you.

(Casey fires at Max. It narrowly misses Derek's head. It hits Max, though, on the side of his head. Max lets go of Derek and falls backward. Derek stumbles as he is released and Casey runs in to catch him before he hits the ground)

Casey: "I got you. Don't worry Derek, the ambulance is coming. I can hear the siren now"

Derek: "Yeah…me too. Hey Case, look over there"

Casey: "What is it?"

Derek: "A camera, it's been recording us the whole time. Max wasn't kidding when he said we would be staring in our own movie"

Casey: "That psycho! I can't believe I didn't see it!"

Derek: "Yeah Case, you really know how to pick them"

Paramedic: "Is somebody hurt here?"

Casey: "Yeah my stepbrother has been shot in the leg and been beaten a little bit. I don't know about that guy. He's the one who attacked us!"

Paramedic: "Jim and William will take your stepbrother in the ambulance. I'll go check out the other guy."

Casey: "Ok thanks. Hold on Derek, you're going to be ok"

Derek: "See you at the hospital Casey"

Paramedic: "Miss, the other guy is dead!"

Police Officer: "Excuse me, what happened here?"

Casey: "My stepbrother and I were attacked here by my ex-boyfriend"

Police Officer: "Well please tell me what happened. After that I'll be happy to drive you to the hospital"

Casey: "Ok and will you call our family"

Police Officer: "We are on it as we speak"

Casey: "Ok here we go…"

* * *

Ok I'll admit it, to many of you this story is sort of ridiculous, to the point it's kind of funny. It doesn't bother me since a lot of horror movies over the past couple decades are like this too (that's was the whole point of Scary Movie and to a lesser extent Scream). I may do one more chapter detailing the aftermath (maybe as an epilogue).


End file.
